Davis's Secret out
by Maelstrom Tensa Zangetsu
Summary: what if Davis was actually our favorite blonde ninja Naruto Uzumaki find out what happened by reading and seeing Davis/NarutoXKari (maybe Harem later on)Sasuke bashing and small Kakashi bashing in a few chapters also big time Sakura bashing(prolog is up not the first chapter!)REWIRTE
1. Prolog

-PROLOGUE-

(Start flashback)

4 year ago Naruto Uzumaki was fighting Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End, the very same spot the first hokage and Madara Uchiha fought. The fight had continued to the point where Sasuke had gone to the second level of the curse mark. Naruto had tapped into the power of Kyuubi no Kitsune, and created a veil of chakra in the shape of a fox.

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

The two shouted as the two now ex-friends jumped to attack with their strongest attack.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

The two jutsu collided in each other, resulting a dark purple/near black sphere of chakra. The unstable chakra turned into an explosion, knocking out Sasuke and Naruto was also knocked out. Kakashi Hatake luckly made it in time and carried the two genin back to Konoha. 'You did it Naruto, I had greatly underestimated you.' Kakashi had made a shadow clone to pick up and carry Sasuke, as he carried Naruto.

(At the Konoha gates)

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were waiting at the gate for Sasuke and Naruto to come back. "I hope that baka Naruto brings Sasuke-kun back. "Sakura said rudely. "S-s-sakura-san, i-i-it's n-not nice t-t-to belittle N-n-naruto-kun like that." "I agree with forehead, Hinata. Besides, if anything Sasuke would be the one saving the baka."

Hinata frowned at the lack of faith in Naruto, she knew that Naruto had more strength than he showed. Hell, he beat her cousin and the fate red wood stick out of his ass. "N-Naruto-kun is stronger than you think." Hinata said.

Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes, not believing a word Hinata said. Then the trio of girls then saw Kakashi come back with a clone, both carrying Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino shouted as the ran to tend to Sasuke's 'injuries'. "How dare Naruto-baka harm our Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted as pulled out kunai and attempted attack Naruto.

Fortunately, Hinata use her gental fist taijutsu to knock out Sakura, and Ino just incase. "Great, now we have to take Sakura and Ino to the hospitle." Kakashi said as he made two more clones and carried Ino and Sakura to the hospitle, with Hinata following them on foot.

(meanwhile on the council room)

"Did you feel that, the demon is out to kill us all for sure now" yells the pink hair woman civilian council. "We must kill the demon before he kill us" says one of the councilman. "We must banish the demon before it's too late" says one of the other civilian council. "You have no say in ninja matter to begin with civilian council you dumb ass mother fuck" says Tsume.

"You have no right to do anything to any of my ninjas" yells out tsunade as she punch against making it cracked underneath. But lady tsunade says one of the dumb civilian council. we have a right to say this for what that demon did to the uchiha says one of the other dumb civilian council. "You're telling me that traitor uchiha, your going to banish because he hurt the uchiha, that was going to orochimaru" says Inoichi. "If only Sarutobi let me have the boy, none of this wouldn't happen he well be loyal to the village" says danzo.

(A few hours later in a hospital)

"naruto are you awake" says sadly Tsunade. "Yeah obaa-chan what's wrong why are you sad" says Naruto. "The council banished you out of the village naruto" says Tsunade. "Was it Shinobi council or Civilian council and Elder council or both" says Naruto. "No Shinobi council didn't vote to banish you only the Civilian council and Elder council banished you" says Tsunade. "How can the unless other you obaa-chan or the fire daimyo can do this" says Naruto. "How do you know about this" says Tsunade shocked. "What I know a lot of things I just don't that people I don't trust to know" says Naruto with smirk.  
(End of flashback)


	2. announcement and new bloodline name need

Hi everyone sorry for not putting up the next chapter yet. It's because of two thing,one is i have to think of a new bloodline name that i can make with the sharingan and rinnegan also don't worry after i figure out or get a good name of the bloodline,I'll finish the chapter as fast as second thing is when i paste next chapter I'll tell you all why it take so long to write the yeah one more thing before I'm done.I hope you all have a awesome summer or birthdays as well.

peace out everyone and this is Maelstrom Tensa Zangetsu saying have a nice day :P


End file.
